1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to egg cartons, and particularly to egg cartons with an egg-opening apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Eggs are typically stored for purchase in an egg carton including a dozen or more eggs. Each egg carton includes a number of depressions for holding the eggs so that the eggs are protected during storage and transport. When an individual desires to use and/or consume the egg, the egg is removed from the egg carton and the shell is opened to remove the contents therein. To access the contents (i.e., the yolk, egg white, etc.) of the eggshell, an individual “cracks” the eggshell on, for example, a pan, a bowl, an edge of a counter, or other similar surface that is external to the egg carton in which the eggs are stored. That is, the individual must use a surface external to the egg carton to open the egg because prior egg cartons do not include an apparatus for opening an egg. Furthermore, prior egg cartons are typically formed from a light material (e.g., polystyrene foam) that does not include a hardness or firmness capable of cracking the egg thereon when struck on the egg carton.